halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Odd One Out
Non cannon Are you sure it's non cannon? The rest of the animes are cannon, just because this one has a giant elite like creature I don't think that makes it non-cannon.Wikiguy 05:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Ididn't see the part where it said "paroldy of the Halo Universe." And it would probably be a Brute Yeti, not an Elite (sorry yet again).Wikiguy 09:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It sounds.... Good? Does anyone else think this would be quite funny? i mean, first of all i think this one of the few things from 343 that has humor to it, i mean T-rexs? AWESOME. i think maybe the presence of Dinosaurs is kinda cool in a way, because not ONLY earth could have these. And also i think it's great seeing 343 adding humor to halo legends... but they could never top Bungie in that department! am i right? ----''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Yugiohtipman34 07:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry pal but none of this is 343 or Bunjie's, this was made by the same guys at Toei Animation... It was a parody, it is not canonnical, it was incredibly funny and has LOTS of references to Dragon Ball. 21:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :'| 0.0 :D Well... I was crying at the start... crying of laughter. I was disappointed of what it did to the Halo name, but it was unbelievably hilarious. Lauren Spartan177 21:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It was a welcome change to see one of these spartans that have been brought up to this mythic level be brought down to falling out of a pelican and joking around. To bad theirs only going to be this one they need to make an entire series based around the mishaps of Spartan-1337 and maybe leave out the kids I didn't really like them, the older ones were okay but something about the little ones just annoyed me. Xxxjeffxxx 07:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) MAC It didn't really seem like a MAC to me. It seemed more of a rocket or missile, especially since it seemed to maneuver itself slightly before hitting Pluton. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 12:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Standard on anime, even bullts do that on anime, so it WAS a MAC. 20:56, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Clean behind your ears..." I don't get it. I thought they were just washing their hands. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 15:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a standard motherly order, kids get dirty behind their ears and they touch a lot there... 20:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) reference I was wondering if i can put in the trivia part, that in the anime Odd One Out, there is a part when 1337 stands up after the rain lets up. I think that is a reference to Bardock the father of Goku, an other Toei Animation production from Dragonball. So if i can, add this on to the trivia section. Mrconvoy 15:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really think it's really a reference to such ''thing- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No, Son Gohan is his foster parrent, his foster grandpa, Bardock is his real father who was killed by freeza along with the entire planet. If you want i can show a picture of it and compair it to the one from odd one out. Mrconvoy 15:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure... a comparison photo.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ok, so here is the comparison. what do you think? Mrconvoy 16:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's not really the same if you look at other animes of similar storyline. A lot of animes use this camera angle/direction to evoke the "warrior within/let's be heroic" scene.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, just one more then, at the end when 1337 gets taken off from the flying dino, i think that is a reference to Dragon Ball, at the start Bulma gets taken away from the same dino. As well as some of the movies and through out most of the episode it seems to be like a DB reference, considereing Dragon Ball is a big anime in both Japan and America. Mrconvoy 16:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Added to the article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks Mrconvoy 16:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) templGiant Brute I've noticed that the brutes are larger than the ones in the games, possibly because of their DNA enhancements from the Covenant experiments or they were given inaccurate sizes. Also, is this set between Halo 2 and Halo 3 as we only see Truth and Mercy and Regret is not seen? - Lisle202 16:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Relax, this is none canon. You don't have to explain anything. It's all just for lolz. 21:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) mai and guy Okay i know this is non-canon but why is mai and guy like superhuman. SPARTAN - 300 22:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Mama made SPARTAN modifications to them, so they could protect their younger sibling and themselves... 20:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Bad description here: "Guy leaps into action again. Pluton builds up a massive energy concentration in his throat and fires it at Guy, who panics."(correct!) May saves him by stepping on a log, levering him out of the line of fire"(WRONG!!!!) Guy balanced himself to avoid the attack, May only grabbed the log to attack, did you saw the episode for real, it's so clear to the naked eye! at 7:31 you clearly see that no log leverage him, it was himself. 20:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC)